Aatrox's desperation
by Shenpai Desu
Summary: Aatrox becomes restless after he his sword has not feasted in days. He ends up finding Ahri and asks for advice, but gets more than he bargained for as she turns him into her toy. Story 1 in the A-Z League smut series.


Aatrox's desperation

Many know that Aatrox's weapon drinks the blood of those slain, which helps Aatrox become stronger (in the lore). However, many do not know that without feeding his sword, Aatrox is greatly weakened, and can even die if going for too long without feeding. With the Government of Riot (GOR for short) changing his ability to fight, and with so few chances to fight enemies, Aatrox started to grow restless. He had always passed off as the "cool" character, very aloof to what is happening around him, going his own way and choosing his own path. However, with his growing hunger, he had to search for something off the rift to satisfy his hunger.

After searching around, he could no one willing to spar with him, and began to feel even more desperate. He ended up finding Ahri's special shop, and against his better judgement, went inside to see if she, a harvester of souls, could help him with his problem. Ahri saw Aatrox come in, and noticed immediately that was not his usual cool self. He was fidgeting, looking around as he came in, with a slight blush that looked like it was from a small fever. "How can I help you?" Ahri said, with a sly smile on her lips. "I… have a problem," said Aatrox, embarrassed, "I have not been able to feed recently, and I am starting to feel the effects of it." "hmmm…" Ahri said as she thought, giving Aatrox another good look over. He was not the best looking, but he had a sense of… dependability about him, and seeing him look so flustered and squirming gave Ahri a delicious idea. "I have a wonderful idea to help you, Aatrox, but you are going to have to trust me." Aatrox was curious to what Ahri was thinking, and decided to hear her out.

"I can't tell you too much though, that will ruin the surprise. You are going to have to just trust me." Aatrox pondered for a moment, but the endless nagging edged him on. "Alright, what would you have me do?" Ahri sat him down on a chair, and sat on a chair facing Aatrox herself. "I'm going to need you to give me all your attention. Just look here… right at this orb." Said Ahri. Aatrox has since kept from staring at anything, just to be polite, but now he looked directly at her orb. It was at this moment that Aatrox realized how beautiful Ahri's orb was. "That's good, keep looking. Please don't look away." Said Ahri, adding more layers of seduction to her voice. Aatrox found that he could not look away. "Now, when this hits you, you will completely obedient, alright? Good." As Ahri said this, she blew a charm right at Aatrox. Aatrox realized that if he got hit by it, it would all be over, but he could not bring himself to get out of the way or stop looking. A sense of dread and fear developed in his mind, but suddenly the charm hit him, and all the worry melted away into a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Perfect." Said Ahri, giggling to herself at how well it went. "Now, lets take care of your problem, shall we? Stand up." Ahri took a moment to look over Aatrox as he mindlessly stood up. She checked out his body from all sides, and saw that his sword had a weak flow of energy into the rest of his body. "Ahhh, this must be how he feeds through battle!" Ahri thought to herself. "I wonder how it tastes, drinking blood through a sword. Eating souls has always been quite tasty." She then took a second to ponder. "I wonder… if he has tried to feeding on anything other than blood?" A quick idea developed in her mind. She ran over to grab some materials, and came back ready to get to work. She wrapped his entire blade in a few layers of cloth and had him sit back down. "Now listen, if I tell you to do something, I want you to keep going, even if you are about to collapse from exhaustion, keep going until I say stop." Aatrox only sat there.

Ahri then tested the sword with her hands, feeling the nice bumpy texture even through the cloth. She then mounted the sword, and decided to test the waters a bit. She thrusted herself against the sword slowly, and found it quite enjoyable. A small moan escaped her lips, as she took off her clothing. "This is going to be fun." Said Ahri out loud, "Now, I want you to move your sword forward and back, slowly at first. And every time I say the word 'More' I want you to speed it up ever so slightly." Aatrox started to move his sword just as commanded, and Ahri sat back down on it, warming up to it nicely. "more" she said, rather quietly. Aatrox started moving it faster. It felt good to Ahri, but she was already longing for a faster speed. "More, more more!" She said, without hesitation. Aatrox then sped up a good amount. Ahri began to moan uncontrollably as she became extremely turned on. The love juice that started coming out of Ahri was absorbed by the cloth, and then absorbed by the sword underneath. With each bit absorbed, Aatrox started feel slightly less hungry, only for the hunger to be replaced with a growing sense of arousal and desire to pleasure Ahri. "More!" loudly moaned Ahri, who was beginning to feel some of her strength leave her as she melted into bliss. She could no longer stand up to ride his sword with her legs alone, and had to have her tails, which were moving playfully until now, help support her sitting position by pushing against the ground. Ahri was feeling ready to let go, and managed to squeeze out "More! More!" inbetween her moans. Aatrox increased to maximum speed, and ahri let out a cry as she released a good amount of love juice right onto Aatrox's sword. She then told him to stop, and she laid down on the floor to ride out the feeling that she was just given. Meanwhile, Aatrox's sword absorbed all the juices. After a small amount of time, Ahri went up to Aatrox. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will regain your senses, alright?" She then snapped. Aatrox sat, blinking.

He still remembered clearly what had just happened, and was not angry at Ahri. Instead, he realized he was still in a state of intense arousal and desire to serve Ahri, but it was so against his nature, he could not help but blush and look away. "How are you feeling? Satisfied?" said Ahri, in a playful voice. "I… I… still…" Aatrox murmured. "Hmmm? You what?" insisted Ahri. "I… want to serve you. Please." Whispered Aatrox, almost inaudible. Ahri laughed to herself, realizing how much of a lasting effect her spell must have had on him. "Let me try something. Step back," said Aatrox. He then unleased his ultimate ability, and his blade grew longer. "Doing this increases my speed. Please… let me try to please you more." He said, almost begging. Ahri questioned it only for a second, and quickly mounted the sword again. This time the blade was pulsing with energy. "I'm going to go faster, ok?" said Aatrox, eager to please. Ahri only nodded, as Aatrox began pushing and pulling back and forth. Ahri started moaning louder than before, the energy pulsing through the sword was having some sort of stimulating effect on her. Aatrox began to go even faster, and faster. All the while, Ahri continued to moan uncontrollably, reaching new levels of arousal. Aatrox started panting, and went past the maximum speed of their last session. Ahri was taken by surprise, and could not stop herself from suddenly climaxing right onto the sword. As this happened, Aatrox stopped and unwrapped his sword. He knelt down, bowing his head to the panting Ahri who lay on the floor, riding the waves of pleasure that had overcome her. Aatrox realized his hunger has been satisfied. "Thank you Ahri. I will not forget this favor that you have done for me. I only wish that you will let me repay you in the future." Aatrox then left, but not without a part of his mind that was altered by what had happened, desiring to return to Ahri to serve her again. Ahri laid there, smiling, looking up, and still riding the waves of pleasure. "Hehe, worked like a 'charm'".


End file.
